


The Prophecy

by lonelybastard



Series: Snippets of Pain [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Past Abuse, Post-War, Regret, Self-Hatred, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelybastard/pseuds/lonelybastard
Summary: "Did you know?"A child sat at the edge, his legs dangling off the cliff precariously. Next to him was a jukebox, which softly churned the tunes of a disc called 'Chirp.'At the opposite end stood a man with long pink hair braided intricately. His sword dripped with blood, and a skull mask covered the upper portion of his face."Know what?"(Two people talk after the war. Only one returns home.)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Series: Snippets of Pain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157714
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	The Prophecy

"Did you know?"

A child sat at the edge, his legs dangling off the cliff precariously. Next to him was a jukebox, which softly churned the tunes of a disc called 'Chirp.'

At the opposite end stood a man with long pink hair braided intricately. His sword dripped with blood, and a skull mask covered the upper portion of his face.

"Know what?"

"That Theseus dies at the end," Tommy turned and looked back, his hollow eyes filled with swirling emotions. He was too young.

Technoblade didn't respond. A simple grimace made its way onto his face, but Tommy just continued.

"Was it a warning or a prophecy, Techno?"

"A warning," he responded simply, not too sure where the conversation was going.

(When he thinks back, he _knows_ that he did.)

Tommy hummed, thinking. He stared across the rubble of L'Manberg. It was only the two of them here, everyone else had gone to treat their wounds and mourn their losses. Technoblade had found him here, making one last visit to see his handiwork, but instead spotting a lonely child.

"I thought a lot about what you said, about what everyone else said. About how I'm a selfish kid who only causes trouble for everyone. That I can't shut up and be normal. Or that I deserved everything, every single awful thing." He smiled, and Technoblade's heart dropped.

"But I never told anyone what happened during exile. Not even Phil, or Wilbur. Certainly not you. And never Tubbo," he stopped, just for a second. A compass laid in his torn up hand, and he clutched it tighter.

"No one understands what I went through. And why would they? I was just the annoying kid getting a time out. No one really cared. No one came to visit. It was just me and him.

At first, he visited daily. Gave me company. Took my things. Whispered into my ears. Comforted me. Wished me a happy birthday. And he was my friend, you know? He cared for me when no one else did."

(When he thinks back, he remembers how Tommy never said his name.)

"So I made sure I never upset him. I made sure that he would never leave me. I did everything he asked of me, no matter what. I didn't want to lose him, I couldn't. One day, he told me that I could go home. That it was time to come back. But I didn't want to," he stared, gazing at the lanterns that had managed to survive the explosions. They were bright, he was dim.

"But one day, Wilbur visited, and gave me a compass. He didn't like that though, thought that I was going behind his back. So he blew everything up, to teach me a lesson. Said this wasn't the end of it. And took me back.

He told me to just watch. To find out what happens to children who don't listen. To figure out how it ended, how Theseus fell," he shifted his gaze to Technoblade.

"He lit up the skies, and you lit up the ground. And I could only watch."

Tommy stood up, and popped the disc out. They stood in silence as the sun began to set. There was shuffling behind them. He smiled.

"Why did you bring us here, Tommy?" Someone called out quietly in the back of the growing crowd. Technoblade wasn't sure who it was.

(He found out that it was Tubbo.)

"Let me tell you the story of a man named Theseus."

\---

Technoblade lunged forward. He knew.

\---

_< TommyInnit> fell from a high place._

**Author's Note:**

> Pain go bhrrr :)


End file.
